User talk:Rah Gashapon
Hello there! This is my talk page. You may talk to me this way. Whether it be a problem amongst the wiki or you want to say hello. (Or earn the badge) Please remember to put a signature at the end of your message (~~~~) so I know who wrote the message and I can respond. 'FAQ:' *I am not currently accepting any admin requests might consider your admin request if I think you deserve to become a staff member. *The reason the Customise Badges button isn't working for you is because only admins can use it. *Ask another admin for custom signatures. I suck at them. *The page was locked because it was vandalised, not because it hates you. Tell me if it's locked and I'll unlock it for you. *If I didn't respond to your message, it's because I couldn't think of a response for it. Sorry. *My messages often don't sense because I tend to remove *Please don't edit my talk page unless you are leaving a message. I'm not stupid and can work around spelling mistakes/signature changes from months ago. Read my untidy Archives: *August 2010~April 2011. *April 2011~July 2011. *July 2011~March 2012. *March 2012~May 2012. *May 2012~October 2012 *October 2012~April 2013 ---- ''My first message'' Welcome, Rah Gashapon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Komupon page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Yumipon (Talk) 11:50, August 16, 2010 second Second. oh no what have I started 17:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay I will soon. 13:47, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Also just saying hello Is this also okay RahG? } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:40, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Something Hi Rah. So I was checking out some of the pages here and I saw the Sokshiki Gate page. Shouldn't it be Sokshi Gate? --10:07, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for welcoming me here. Uhmmm.... I dont like to edit my profile because there is not much to say... Haha! I'm 12 years old. Aaand a big Patapon fan. I've been playing since i was 8. I've finished Patapon 4 times while waiting for the second game, then finished Patapon 2 in the Japanese version twice and 3 more times in the European version, and finished Patapon 3 thrice using different starters in each profile. I haven't enjoyed the Dark Hero mode because not much of my friends are familiar with Patapon... Which is sad for my part. And I'm really looking forward into playing Patapon 4. I'm a Filipino, by the way. Thank you for everything! :D Wax.duldulao.vergara14 (talk) 04:00, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaha Rah he felt for it!! } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 04:08, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:User Hilite As I have observed, the color of my username is still light blue, can it be changed to purple? Cos I don't know how, or maybe only Bureaucrats have that right, thanks. [[User:Magma Masher|'Magma Masher']] [[User talk:Magma Masher|'Talk']] 04:11, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I told Maz already Mag remember our chat? } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 04:12, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Never mind Rah Mag did it already. } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 05:06, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Never Mind Already did it. [[User:Magma Masher|'Magma Masher']] [[User talk:Magma Masher|'Talk']] 05:07, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Pata What? Just so Random Can't belive it.... } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 11:45, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Well okay and remember you're prepare to get lagged version. My computer tried to commit } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 7:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) suicide Useless Category Rah yes you're correct I'm a little confused on that and I know that I can't do big decisions I was just wondering, and The Hidden Category I really did not know that but wait what message did that originated TMaakkonen's? } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:47, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rah I may not have the permission but User:Tsun Tunpon has been inserting false information. Just saying if you think that I'm not allowed to enter with this sorry! } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 12:08, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hey Rah! remember me? I just want to say "hello" and "how are you" it's long time to see :) but I think you'll never remember who I am. any way, have nice day! I don't want to log in, don't you remember the person who passed you in the achievements :P Darkhero does not equal old units? Slogturtle is quite obviously Tatepon. (Just a very different one). Buuuuuuuut not gonna argue wether it should stay. If we remove Sloggie, should we remove other Darkhero info & NPC info from units pages? TMaakkonen (talk) 05:39, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ....Oh My.... Rah another Dude who needs attention. } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 02:27, May 6, 2013 (UTC) After this I'm sure I will zip it ...My Rah... It means that you are more superior sheesh I'm just a normal user here you know. } }} :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Patapon Donchaka|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 08:39, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I'm addicted to correcting Grammar and stuff like that. I didn't know that was against rules. Dokknel's Fang 01:15, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Alle Waffen und Rüstungen Does this ring a bell to you? If yes, I founded I german Patapon wiki; if someone adopt it or even if nobody do something, you could put it in the languages project and after transmitting the page, you could delete it. What do you think of? - 02:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Page Renaming Hello, I notice that you seem to be the most active administrator in the wiki. A few days ago I renamed a page but a moderator renamed it back. I didn't rename it again cause he's been here quite longer than me so I wanted to ask you, is it better how it is right now or what I had renamed it to? Juan The American Brony (talk) 21:39, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello Juan The American Brony I kinda changed it cause Balrag is just a variation but it's okay if you guys think that was better. [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 03:52, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, it looks better now that the pages have been separated. BTW do you mind if I make a template so the images are not broken in my sig? 12:59, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Patapon Wiki:Administrators Page Patapon_Wiki:Administrators I think that needs update in the Active part just saying.User:Lord Cyru and User:Magma Masher are not listed.I wonder why? [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 03:10, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Don't be mad by this but you know what Rah remember don't get mad Rah because that you're the #1 in this wiki It's like everyone would be like "woah this guy is great I should respect him, You don't even know how to Chill my it's like an insult especially in my user page. Patapedians that can help you more than me By Awesomeness #Rah Gashapon-''Why not?'' #TMaakkonen #Magma Masher #Mazanaka #Patapon Donchaka Don't cause Rah doesn't want me to. You thought that was an insult? my Rah please just please Chill Rah. [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 07:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok no need to get mad [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 08:22, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok Rah look I'm gonna remove all the craziness I did so all of this will be like a dream okay? This is going to be like the 5th time I admit my mistakes or maybe 4th (whatever) but okay I'll try to be a normal user like I was in December 23, 2013 but I won't do the Modern Warfare stuff. Anyway I'm gonna retire in Patapedia so you won't have any fights anymore, if I get 1700 - 2000 edits or some where in June - December. [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 08:33, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yo Rah Thanks for the Listen!! Blog deleted any way what was Juan The American Brony and 97Aadil saying I'm just wondering. [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 12:01, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Did I Miss Something? Hey, sorry for being gone for 2 weeks or whatever it was, I was busy with some things. 14:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Gongdenga Rah is User:Gongdenga edit boosting I mean look at this User_blog:Gongdenga/Zuttankarmen's_dance He commented 3 times on his own blog and look at his other blogs just wondering. [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 03:53, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Illiterate lol Hey Rah! I'm not here for Bobart's block summary but just a reminder. Some of my spellings are incorrect lately if you have read my user page I have stated that I'm using a cellphone in using wikia nowadays, Using it is very hard so I may have mispelled a lot, anyway that was a funny summary (seriously) so that's all I have to say also Thanks for blocking Bobart and also you're front page idea it's really good especially if you use it as a style in you're user page. [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 13:34, July 4, 2013 (UTC) hello i'm newAlexanderpon (talk) 15:36, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I can see why you haven't reached 6000 edits :) Saying hello and making a question Hi Rah Gashapon, Meteoro2190 here. I have a question. Can I help with Patapedia in Spanish? I'm interested in that because it´s my mother leaguage and I can translate pages in english from this Patapedia. --Meteoro2190 (talk) 02:25, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Spanish Patapedia´s proyect started Hi, Rah Gashapon, Meteoro2190 here (again). Now then you answered me for my last question I started the Spanish Patapedias´ proyect. In that I will translate the English Patapedia's Articles to spanish an put on the Spanish Patapedias. That´s all for now. Goodbye (for now, again). --Meteoro2190 (talk) 21:04, July 18, 2013 (UTC) A good start for the Spanish Patapedias´ proyect This proyect started with the article: Centura. I´m translating it now in one Patapedia in Spanish. It´s 1/3 completed, it´s all a process, slow but safely (like Slow-moving Slogturtle). Later I will put that in the other Spanish Patapedias. P.S: This will be great, some boring, but it´s ok for me. Goodbye for now Meteoro2190 (talk) 01:26, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Spanish Patapedias´ proyect report and a little note The article Centura in an Spanish Patapedia is %50 complete, it only need a better text an some images. Now, I explore that Patapedia and is a DISASTER, an EPIC DISASTER, because it´s practicaly DEAD and if you hasn´t one; Mater, the tree of life; or a Djjin I need to revive it myself (PLEASE SOME HELP HERE!!! If you know someone who can help me of course). This will be a LOOOOOOONG week. Goodbye for now. NOTE (I forget that for a little while) : In Gigante King´s page the word "Gigante" is Giant in Spanish, not only in portuguese. I say that because I saw that one year ago, before have an User page. And endly, later from that time I remember it; and I say that for an edit then I made. You play minecraft? i do to! You earned a Badge Congratz then! P.S. why did you leave? [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 04:15, July 28, 2013 (UTC) A little bit bored and with some questions Hi Rah Gashapon, Meteoro2190 here one more time. About the poll in the main page. Do you really will chage the page´s appearance? Because I don´t see any change and if you will put on other poll you need to change patapedia´s appearance first (A lot of people want that change). Now, I saw your last message on my user page and see that Patapedia; they DON´T need me, that wiki is one of the best then I see (On spanish, of course), it only has some ortography errors but not more. So I will continue editig that DEAD wiki and make it better. Can you search some help to me please? P.S: In Patapon 3 my Uberhero´s name is "Alain" and my ID is the same (Meteoro2190). If you want to search me there this Friday 2 in Dark Hero Mode of the game (Because I want to level up there). That´s all for now (I don´t write to the Users before because I was in other things). Meteoro2190 (talk) 02:19, July 30, 2013 (UTC) You planning to play Patapon 3 again Rah? [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 11:05, July 30, 2013 (UTC) NO! No again Rah: WITH Rah. Meteoro2190 (talk) 21:36, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Archive Is it about time I should do that? [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 11:43, July 30, 2013 (UTC) 2000 edits here I come! Rah are we going to remove all spoiler templates? If yes, count me in first, because I'm planning to celebrate my 2000 edits someday, Anyway advance thanks!! [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 12:30, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Why are all the rollerbacks and administrators over SuperJaws100´s work?! Hey Rah. Meteoro2190 here, I can´t understand why all the administrators and rollerbacks are over my friend´s works. I say that because I saw your edit to my friend's article, that article can be good. Obiusly not the best but something is better then nothing. In a normal "condition" that isn´t important to me. However I was seeing the SuperJaws100 created articles and ALL was errased for rollerbacks (Patrick Donchaka for example) or administrators. I can understand if you (plural) undo their edits but you (plural again) are errasing all his articles. Please check if you (plural one more time) can do something alternative with his articles. P.S: Hey I like the character Gong the Hawkeye but not a lot for be here without do something about That´s all for now Meteoro2190 (talk) 01:20, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Ahem #Pipirichi's Theme is heard in all of the Dodonga boss battles in the series. It is even heard on the last floor of the Cave of Valor. If you want to contradict fact, go ahead. All that was needed was a very simple edit of wording. #It is hard not to notice that the final boss of both Patapon 2 and Patapon 3 have had more powerful versions nicknamed or named "Other". Zuttankarmen (The OTHER Face) and The Other Vessel. #The Patapons do speak their own language, and I think it is worth noting this and the langauges of other tribes. If you remove the page, at least transfer the information as another section in each tribe's respective page. EDIT: Oops forgot my signature. General SuperJaws100, Flying Ace 14:43, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Isn't there a special template that is put on a page involving speculations? I could've sworn I saw one... Also, how is the fact that the Patapon's use English not correct? Or how they speak simple English out loud? General SuperJaws100, Flying Ace 15:19, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Glitches page Why was my Glitches page removed too? That page was perfectly legitamate! General SuperJaws100, Flying Ace 15:28, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I was questing retoric Hello Rah. Meteoro2190 here. Yeah, about my last comentary... The questions was retoric, so... I was trying to do something about this. Oh, one more thing, remember then I said: I can understand you about his editions. Because I know: He made bad editions (not ofense; SuperJaws100). I was there when he made it, after all. I only say then you (plural) can do something alternative, I want to say, that wasn´t fan fiction or something else. Please searche one better form to fix this problems then delete the articles (I´m working on that, however I hasn´t ideas now). P.S: When we come back to school here in Mexico I can´t be there here in Patapedia and other wikis some days, I only say. P.S 2: Did you know the "Spanglish" it´s a good form to learn some spanish because you mix the laguages and can understand the words. It´s usual between the people who don´t know some words from one of the laguages. For example: Estoy talking en Spanglish: Translate: I´m talking in Spanglish. It don´t sound so well but it´s funny to use. That´s all for now. Meteoro2190 (talk) 00:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I know you are there rigth now, Rah Please talk with me in the chat. Hello Rah Yo Rah hello!! I'm kinda bored right now but I just remembered my first days *19:52, January 21, 2013 Rah Gashapon (Talk | contribs) blocked 112.210.31.79 (Talk) with an expiry time of 2 weeks (account creation disabled) (Removing content from pages: Removed content from a user page.) Remember the thing he did I know that this is very late but the guy who edited that was me (I forgot to log-in) Oh yeah I forgot, then with that you blocked me for another 2 weeks you could tell. *19:37, February 22, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (0)‎ . . N File:Like a SIR.png ‎ (top) *19:33, January 15, 2013 (diff | hist) . . (+19)‎ . . User talk:Patapon Donchaka ‎ After that I loss focus if I will edit again but I came back (up ^) January 15,2013 to February 22, 2013 yes 2 weeks, My thoughts back then was "What The Le?" (If I have known "Oh My...." back then I would have said that) What I'm to say is.... actually nothing I just wanted to say something. Any way thanks for you're time Rah!! P.S. What do you think about that time and now? [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 09:12, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Translation ideas Sorry if I haven't been here for a long time (very sorry; i had problems with my computer) but what's important here, is that I need your opinion about a name or a link name for my wiki because I want to change to link name of my wiki ("Gre" doesn't looks at all to "Patapon") and I came to ask if you could some suggestions because es.patapon.wikia.com, es.pataponpedia.wikia.com and es.patapedia.wikia.com exists already so I need your opinion. Please and thanks! :) - 13:10, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Redesign? I see that patapedia will have redesign :>. Oasis skin looks great and i think redesigning it will be easy for you but i have a question, can i make css code for Mediawiki:Monobook.css?? I'll be glad when you let me to do that :> — MaciekP42 13:30, August 9, 2013 (UTC) PS: You left FA atributtion empyty ;) REPLY for REPLY :>: On Community Central i met many people that are using monobook instead of oasis but i am so happy i can make code for monobook :> — MaciekP42 14:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Translation ideas/Page names Patapon doesn't change because it's a personal noun and yes it's unfair that the others names have been used to finish inactive... maybe we could use names that sounds similar to patapon like maybe: "Patpon", "Pon", "Pata", or others but if you have an idea or you found one interesting, re-write me please! - 18:14, August 9, 2013 (UTC) When I was gone? What did I miss in chat, when I was AFKing? [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 10:53, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Rate my UberHero C: Look, i think he is so sweet C: What do you think about him? — MaciekP42 17:21, August 21, 2013 (UTC) @EDIT: I made codes myself :> Some stuff Yo Rah I have been gone for 5 days, just wondering was there something funny going on when I was gone? [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 12:04, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Redesigning Patapedia looks great to me! Do you have an idea of how redesignsing it (or whatever)? I just wanted to show you an image I did for a background and I want to know if you like it or not and if you want (and others burocrats) you can add it as the new background, if you want but first, I would like to know your opinion about it. Thank you in advance! Good luck in your way! - 23:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC)